mechakingghidorah789fandomcom-20200215-history
Demon Alex Trebek
Demon Alex Trebek is a high ranking space demon first introduced in Jeopardy The Lost Episode. He also serves as the primary antagonist of the series. History Jeopary: The Lost Episode He first appears to Edward in a sent file by Bobby under the name of Jeopardy.exe. He hosts a demonic version of Jeopardy, which Edward unfortunately witnesses, which contain categories such as blood consumption and demonic numbers. It is unknown if he had anything to do with Edward finding the regular version of Jeopardy on channel 666. !ydrapeoJ.com: Jeopardy The Lost Episode 2 He appears again six months after the first video on a website, !ydrapeoJ.com. He seems to have many other videos, but Edward only watches the online season finale. He acts more conscious of Edward in this episode, but doesn't fully acknowledge him. He acts more hostile in this one, as he brutally murders the contestants at the end of the episode. H then fully acknowledges Edward by giving him a "special thanks" at the end of the story. JePUrdEE: Jeopardy The Lost Episode 3 Alex Trebek demonstrates even more of his power this time by being able to hack into Edward's TV. He mutilates the show even more than usual, and uses Edward's name and appearance in many of the aspects of the show, mostly showing death or mutilation of it. He also hacks into Edward's computer changing his wallpaper to picture of the demonic Jeopardy. After Edward clicked a hacked Youtube video, Alex Trebek is freed, and attacks the city. He transforms into SUPER ALEX TREBEK ULTIMATE DEMON JEOPARDY HOST after being attacked by Edward and his friends. Alex Trebek V.S. Nicki Minaj Alex Trebek returns to Space Hell from his previous defeat to greet one of his old enemies, Demon Nicki Minaj. He gets into a small fight with her, causing her to retreat. After he finds out she is attacking Earth, he goes down to battle her. After causing lots of destruction to the city, the two take the battle into a nebula. He one again displays more of what seems like infinitely growing power as he absorbs energy from the stars, and fires it at Nicki Minaj. After she adopts the same ability, the two destroy the nebula, causing both them to retreat. We also find out later that he is old enemies with Gregory, as he caused him to send the Jeopardy.exe file to Edward in the first place in place of his life. Abilities -Mutilation: Alex Trebek has shown abilities to mutilate his show, appearence, as well as imagery of people. - Hacking: Alex Trebek is a very good hacker, since he not can only hack Edward's computer, but also Youtube, and even television. - Flight: He has displayed ablilities of flight to attack the city, as well as ascend to space. - Transformation to SUPER ALEX TREBEK ULTIMATE DEMON JEOPARDY HOST: This is possibly Alex Trebek's most powerful form. By drinking the blood that flows out of his eyes, he is able to transform into a more powerful form that can shoot more powerful lazer beams and fire from his body. He can also charge up even more powerful lazers He can also summon more Jeopardy Contestants when he is dire situations. - Energy Absorption: He has the ability to absorb energy from the stars, and shoot it back at his foes as an extremely powerful attack, possibly even more powerful that his SATUDJH form as stated above Trivia - He is the first antagonist to ever be written - He is the most seen antagonist in the canon stories, starring in 4 total stories. He being followed by Gendo Ikari with a close 3, but would star in more if counting the non- canon stories Category:Antagonists and Space Demons Category:Jeopardy Category:Anaconda Category:Characters